Perspectives
by wolfraven80
Summary: SethxEirika oneshot I don’t understand why he hesitates... It’s obvious that they’re crazy about each other.... An odd pair... like mating a pegasus with a war steed... The Silver Knight and the Princess of Renais: everyone has a point of view.
1. Lute

**Perspectives**

**Lute**

Subject: General Seth of Renais, son of Sir Caradoc of Renais (deceased), popularly known as "The Silver Knight."

I make a mental note of his approximate height, weight, and age. Being the prodigy that I am, I hardly need bother with written notes like those poor lesser scholars. Still, I can't understand Artur's baffling logic sometimes. He suggests that I study people and not just books, and then, when I do, he tells me not to stare. How am I to observe people and draw proper conclusions based on their behaviour if I can't observe them with the requisite attention and equanimity? Of course with my genius finding an alternative method is simple enough; it just requires a change of perspective.

It really is amazing how easy it is to watch someone when they don't know you're doing it– when you're standing on the walkway looking down into the castle courtyard and they never look up, or when they think you're immersed in your reading. It _is_ somewhat trickier when the subject of your study is standing on the tallest tower. From down here I am only able to make the most superficial of observations: the early morning light glinting off his armour is aesthetically pleasing; the fluttering of his cloak in the wind calls to mind the classic image of knightly nobility. But none of this helps me to judge whether he's secretly pining for a lady beyond his status and reach.

For all Artur's claims that love doesn't require books, love is in fact the subject of many a treatise– albeit in fictional form– so it seemed only sensible while I'm here in Castle Renais that I should make use of its collection. And they do have a wide assortment of ballads and knightly romances that I was able to consult. It's unfortunate that they don't give a proper account of what happens when a brilliant mage, such as myself, falls in love. Perhaps geniuses don't fall in love? But... No, that's an erroneous conclusion. The absence of exemplars does not necessitate the impossibility of the phenomenon itself. And after all, Artur–

The subject is on the move!

If my calculations are correct (as if there could be any doubt), he is headed to the courtyard for the morning training of the Renais troops. Now I should finally have the chance to make a more detailed observation. It's almost universally accepted in ballads that a kingdom's most renowned knight must be in love with a woman of noble birth far beyond his rank– a queen or princess in most instances– or a woman of supernatural origins. Since Mistress Myrrh, in spite of her years, still appears as a child to human eyes, that leaves Princesses Eirika, Tana, and L'Arachel as the only likely candidates. And with two out of the three currently here in Renais, what better opportunity to determine if my theory is correct?

During the war I rarely observed the general with Princess Tana or Princess L'Arachel, but it seems to be common for a besotted knight to avoid the object of his affections and to worship her from afar, so any conclusions at this point would be premature.

From my vantage point on the walkway, I can see that Princess Eirika is in the courtyard below. Judging by her attire it's clear that she means to spar with the soldiers today. I understand she's taken it upon herself to continue to improve her swordsmanship even now with the war at an end. Certainly _she_'s given none of the typical signs of a princess who's in love: she's neither pallid, nor sickly, nor refusing to eat, nor prone to swooning. I'd have to be closer, however, to determine whether she flushes at all in Sir Seth's presence and to more closely observe his own behaviour. Best to watch from the courtyard itself then.

Having calculated the most efficient route, I'm able to arrive in the courtyard before Sir Seth and take up position along the sidelines where I won't be noticed: it's essential that the subject of one's study be unaware of one's scrutiny or the unbiased nature of the results may be in doubt. Princess Eirika is speaking to Sir Kyle, but I arrive too late to ascertain the exact nature of their discourse, whether it be a matter of trivial day-to-day happenings or something of greater import.

"Good morning, Sir Seth," Sir Kyle greets him as he finally appears.

"Hello, Seth," Princess Eirika adds with a smile that I would characterise as something more than cordial: warm or friendly seem best suited. Judging by her reaction to Sir Seth I believe it's safe to assert that she is _not_ in fact in love: a princess in love must necessarily grow pale, tremble, and possibly crumple to the ground when she lays eyes on the object of her affections. Instead, the princess appears quite cheerful and energetic, the very opposite of a love-struck member of the aristocracy.

"Lady Eirika," General Seth says with a bow. He has a very slight smile on his lips, but, as always, there's something guarded about Sir Seth's expression, which makes the true nature of his thought process and emotional state difficult to ascertain. He nods to Kyle and then his attention returns to the princess. "Is there anything wrong, my lady?"

"No, I was just hoping to find a sparring partner."

"I had suggested she wait for you Sir Seth," Sir Kyle says. "Sir Seth?"

Now what's this? The subject's reaction is unexpected. How interesting. I'm certain now that if I persevere, my observations will yield results.


	2. Kyle

**Kyle**

I don't understand why he hesitates. I know Sir Seth has sparred with Lady Eirika before; I saw them on more than occasion during the war. She was diligent about practising her swordsmanship between battles and we knights were always eager to help.

He accepts after a prolonged pause with an apology to the princess who looks rather abashed now. I'm sure he meant her no insult, but it's not like Sir Seth to be distracted like this. I wonder if something's troubling him.

As they take up their positions a shadow flits over the courtyard and I glance up to see a pegasus: Princess Tana out for a morning flight. She and Prince Innes arrived two weeks ago to attend King Ephraim's coronation and to discuss matters of state. I had hoped Syrene would be part of the delegation, but I'm told she's been occupied rebuilding Frelia's outfit of pegasus knights; they took heavy losses during the war. I'll have to keep my promise soon and pay a visit to Frelia.

The other delegations left several days ago, but the Frelians remained a while longer for the sake of further negotiations. And I wouldn't put it past our king to have delayed matters so that he could spend more time with Princess Tana– much to Prince Innes's irritation. The Prince came to the courtyard this morning as the troops were gathering– to watch them train I suppose, though he seems just as interested in glaring at King Ephraim who's been up on the battlements for some time.

"Are you ready, my lady?" Sir Seth asks the princess.

"I am."

There's a collective holding of breath as Sir Seth and Princess Eirika remain perfectly still for an instant; the knights, the soldiers, it seems almost as if everyone has stopped to watch. Over in the corner Lute is staring. And then Princess Eirika strikes, nimble as a pegasus stepping lightly over the earth. Sir Seth's blocks and counters are effortless. I know how well he fights and he knows just by the set of his opponent's body where he– or she– will strike. The princess has become quite skilled, there's no doubt, but she's not reached the level where she can shield her movements from an expert eye. And Seth's expertise is legendary.

Princess Eirika seems almost to prance in her efforts to sidestep Seth's attack; she knows to use her speed to her advantage. "Keep your guard up, my lady," he says. He could have ended it there; instead, he tutors her– and at once his earlier reluctance puzzles me. There is none better than he to teach her and his control over his sword arm is such that he can instruct without fear of injuring her. Wooden practice swords are useful learning tools and have their place, but they're not the same as a real sword and there comes a point in one's training when one needs to spar with a real blade.

Why, then, did he hesitate? If not for fear of injuring her then what? I've known Sir Seth since I became a squire and still there are times when I can't fathom what he's thinking. He has been an inspiration to me certainly; he's a sterling example of what a knight should be. His calm and composure in the heat of battle are well known and a worthy example to his soldiers and his fellow knights alike. He is humble before our liege and courteous to all around him as a proper knight should be. And during the war, his devotion to Princess Eirika, his commitment to her safety was nothing short of exemplary. So why that hesitation?

As the match continues, the shadow of Tana and her pegasus flits over the courtyard once again. My thoughts turn once more to Syrene and, as I imagine her smile, her laugh, her eyes, I must admit that my thoughts aren't all very knightly.


	3. Forde

**Forde**

It's obvious that they're crazy about each other.

Kyle wouldn't believe me if I told him. In his mind being the Silver Knight means you can't be in love with the princess: apparently when you're the perfect knight you stop being a man. I can only assume Kyle believes Sir Seth to be a castrato. It's hard not to notice that Princess Eirika has grown into a beautiful girl– no, a beautiful woman– and if she smiled at me the way she does at our dear general I don't think I could resist either.

Well, we can't say the general isn't putting up a good fight. Mark my words though, he's doomed. I can't help but think they should just have at it and be done with it, but with her being a princess and all and the general being– well– himself, they'll have to do things all proper-like, which means getting married. Which means this could take a while to sort out. King Ephraim (odd to not say "Prince Ephraim" anymore) seems all right with it. He doesn't scowl at them or anything of the sort and he hasn't sent Sir Seth to serve in the most remote outpost of the kingdom that he could find, so I guess he's decided he's okay with the match. I wonder how he'd feel about it if they didn't go about things the proper way. Would he throw a fit if he found out they were– Hmm... I'd better stop there. Every time my mind wanders like this I can just hear Kyle chiding me for my un-knightly thoughts. What a bore. A little prurient interest never hurt anyone, right?

The match is still going on as fiercely as ever. Their footwork is spectacular. Princess Eirika is quick on her feet, nimble in a way most of us knight aren't in our armour. Oh we can move fast, but she outshines us all in that department. I tilt my head, squinting against the light that glints off Sir Seth's armour as he moves. Is he going easy on her or has our princess really improved that much? He's being careful, more than he would be with any of us– he's left us all black and blue more than once– but I think she's holding her own. That is, I'm sure he could trounce her if he wanted to– he's the finest swordsman in Renais, no doubt about it– but I think the lovely Princess Eirika is making him sweat a bit.

I suppose that's one way to deal with sexual tension. The other would involve sweating too, mind you, but it would demand a different kind of swordplay entirely. And... Kyle's chiding me again. I heave a sigh. I can't even have a lewd thought in peace. How distressing.

Well there's no doubt now. He's smiling. He's in the middle of a sparring match and he's got this odd little twist to his lips– which for the general is what a full-blown, face-splitting grin would be to any other man. Hmm... He just missed a nice opening in her defence; he's drawing this out, but I think she'll only improve if she keeps this up. She doesn't really need to now that the war is finally over and done with, but she's got the same stubborn steak in her that Ephraim does: she doesn't want to stand on the sidelines and have us knights protect her. She wants to protect herself, to fight for herself and alongside those she would protect. She may not be as reckless as Ephraim, who was always bound and determined to be on the front lines no matter what Kyle had to say about it, but she's as stubborn as him and by the look of it she has her mind set on this sparring business. And on something else too. Gods help the good general; I think he's doomed for certain. She'll have his sword in her sheathe one of these days.

"Forde, what exactly are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Kyle's scowling at me. This can't be good.

"You've got a distinctly guilty look on your face."


	4. Tana

**Tana**

It's doubly dangerous when they're both watching– my brother and Ephraim. When Ephraim watches I want to fly boldly, perfectly, so he can see what I can do in the skies, so he knows that I, too, have learned to wield a lance and hold my own. When Innes watches I want to drive Achaeus on to make dangerous manoeuvres– quick turns, dizzying spirals– all to show him that I can, that I am as capable as he and needn't be coddled any longer. Is it wrong to want their approval as much as their affection?

I don't think Ephraim took much note of me until I flew by his side in the war. And even then I had to prove myself useful, show him I was capable. His mind was always on the battle, but even then all I really wanted was to be close to him, to talk with him. Things are different now and I have to grip Achaeus's reins and breathe in the crisp air to not get dizzy when I think of the taste of his lips, of how strong his arms were when he wrapped me in his embrace.

He talks to me now, notices me; he's attentive and kind. But when he watches me fly I can see in his eyes a kind of spark and I want to see it when I'm on the ground as well.

I bank and have Achaeus circle around low over the castle so I can peer down into the courtyard. Eirika and Sir Seth are sparring. From high above it looks almost as if they're dancing. I know they love each other. I'm certain of it, though Eirika's never spoken a word about it. But it's clear to me from the way she looks at him, the way she smiles at him and flushes when he speaks to her. She never does that when she speaks to the others, to Sir Forde or Sir Kyle or– heaven forbid– to Innes. Sir Seth is more difficult to read. I don't know him well enough to see past his mask of formality. He's always so cordial, but also... cold somehow– like his namesake, beautiful, but chill to the touch. But I think... I think Eirika is able to reach past that somehow to whatever warmth there is beneath that silvery sheen.

Ephraim is watching me again from down on the battlements and I send Achaeus into a sharp spiral, gripping his reins until my knuckles are white, squeezing his sides until my legs ache. The wind whistles around me, whips past my cheeks and through my hair and I feel truly and completely alive.

Watch me, Ephraim. I'm no longer the timid little girl trailing after you. I can fly as high now, shine as bright. Let me be the star in your sky. Please, Ephraim. See me.


	5. Innes

**Innes**

I've never understood what she sees in him, beneath his haughty arrogance. Ephraim, King of Renais. His title ought not to grate on my nerves so, but it does. He is undeserving of it. His father was a far worthier and wiser man than he. Yet why does Tana care for him? It's true that his martial prowess is impressive; he is a master of the lance as I am of the bow, but I did not think Tana the sort to be won over by martial feats. Perhaps that has changed. Sometimes I seem hardly to know her.

Tana is still soaring high above the castle on her beloved Achaeus. Ephraim, standing on the battlements, switches between watching her fly and observing his sister's match with Sir Seth. Eirika's mastery of the sword is impressive– though even she seems little more than a child with a wooden sword next to her opponent. General Seth's ability is superb and his reputation, well-earned. He's allowed many opportunities to end the match pass him by. Instead, he has offered her suggestions– to watch her stance or guard her side properly.

There's something almost unseemly about this display: a sheen of sweat glistens on her skin and her hair is plastered to her brow; she's breathing hard, panting almost, and I suddenly have an image of her in a far more intense, more intimate moment.

It unsettles me. What must the common soldiers, so little refined and unwilling to banish such thoughts as soon as they arise, be imagining?

Even General Seth has broken a sweat. He grunts as he thrusts his sword and she barely holds him off. All at once I see them in a different light.

She's tiring. General Seth's sword crashes down onto hers and her knees buckle. Sir Seth stumbles momentarily, but rights himself and, chest heaving, sheathes his sword. The assembled knights and soldiers cheer as the match comes to an end. He holds out his hand and, taking it, Eirika allows him to pull her up. She flushes– as if it were an illicit touch rather than the familiar courtesy of a trusted retainer. Eirika has never seemed one to flush needlessly– unlike my sister who was forever besotted with that infernal Ephraim. I glance over my shoulder only to find her on the walkway approaching Ephraim. I refuse to watch them and turn back again to observe the Princess of Renais and the Silver Knight.

"I'm sorry, Lady Eirika. I didn't mean to push you so hard. Forgive me."

She shakes her head. "No, Seth, it's fine. After all, how can I improve if everyone coddles me?"

"Excellent match, Lady Eirika, Sir Seth," Sir Kyle says. His brother in arms with the un-knightly ponytail (whom I once glimpsed napping on the battlefield) approaches them as well.

"Good show, general. You really put the moves on Princess Eirika. Had her right where you wanted her, eh?"

There's roguish grin on Sir Forde's lips. The general's jaw clenches, but he otherwise gives no sign of the confusion and embarrassment that flash over Eirika's face before her features settle into the calm reserve her station demands. But I think Sir Forde has guessed correctly; his words are as double-edged as the match itself was.

"Forde," Sir Kyle hisses like an angry lynx.

"What?" Sir Forde returns with a shrug, his face a mask of guilelessness.

Eirika seizes upon the opportunity to retreat. "Thank you for you time, Seth. I won't take up any more of it."

Seth offers a bow. "Good day, my lady."

I wonder why I did not spot this before, this intense attraction of theirs. A good tactician should be able to read human behaviour, not just charts and maps. She hides it better than my sister, certainly, but it seems peculiar that I could have fought alongside them and not realized. Perhaps it is simply that Sir Seth's reputation precedes him, shields him in fact. He is, after all, the Silver Knight, a perfect knight by all accounts– save in this, I suppose. It's not that it's unheard of for a knight to fall in love with a member of the nobility or vice versa, but I find them an odd pair– like mating a pegasus with a war steed. Much like...

I glance over my shoulder toward the battlements. Now where have my sister and that rogue of a king gotten off to?


	6. Ephraim

**Ephraim**

I would be lying if I said my heart never skips a beat when Tana flies. But I have faith in her abilities– as she does in mine.

I must admit, before the war I never gave the pegasus knights their due. I'd never seen them in action; I had only witnessed a few showy flights when visiting Frelia, but nothing compared to seeing them in battle. They don't hold jousts for them as they do for us regular knights. It would be too dangerous. The goal of a jousting match is to unhorse one's opponent: for a pegasus knight, being knocked from the saddle is as deadly as being hit by an arrow.

Tana spirals wildly and I'm amazed she can even hang on; her hands are so delicate, her fingers long and slender and softer than any soldier's, though I can feel the toughened skin on her palms– the beginnings of calluses from wielding her spear in the war. My hands, trained since childhood to wield a sword or spear must seem very rough to her. She and Achaeus perform another set of acrobatics, dancing through the air, and then she darts away. I turn my attention back to my sister and her reluctant partner.

Innes is watching too. His back is turned to me and I'm glad of it. Eirika's nimbleness is impressive, such a far cry from the days when I was her sparring partner, teaching her the most basic of skills. There's something very natural about the way she and Seth move together, as if their disparate styles complement each other. But then perhaps it's more the result of their good chemistry in general.

When I think about it, I realize I'm not certain when I first noticed it– this affection that's grown between them. Eirika has always favoured Seth– that's no secret– but it was an innocent sort of affection, as if she were unaware that there could be any more to it. Somehow that changed during the war. I could see it when our forces joined together after I took Grado's capital It wasn't anything in particular that gave them away, just a shift in their dynamics, noticeable to me, I suppose, only due to my long absence– like visiting a young relative and finding he's grown taller in one's absence.

I worry about Seth sometimes. I'd not have him turn into another Carlyle, pining into madness for a woman beyond his grasp. For she's not beyond his grasp. All Seth needs to do is reach out his hand and she'll be his.

I've no objection to the match. I'll make a good alliance and father heirs. We've fought alongside the future leaders of every kingdom of the continent so there's no need to curry favour through marriage alliances. Carcino is a bit of a sticking point, but with its Council of Elders blood alliances simply don't come into play. Eirika has her freedom as far as I'm concerned; she fulfilled her responsibilities to this kingdom, paid her debt in blood. Now's the time for us to restore our kingdom and to find our happiness. Seth is a fine soldier and a good man and he can be part of that if he wishes to.

As for me, I can see my own happiness heading towards me along the walkway...

"Tana." I can't help but smile as I see her with her wind-tousled hair and cheeks rosy from the cool air above. "Enjoy your flight?"

"Yes. It was glorious! You should come sometime; it really is amazing, Ephraim."

I clear my throat. "I think I prefer to keep my two feet on solid ground."

"You're no fun."

I turn to look out over the battlements and it's strange to think that such a short time ago we were leading an army across these very fields and hills. "You're leaving tomorrow morning for Frelia."

"Yes," she replies and it's not difficult to hear the regret in her voice; we've had so little time together since the war ended.

"Before you go, I have some things I need to explain."

"Explain?"

"About when we were younger. I... neglected you." I raise my hand to forestall any protests– false though they would be. "Just hear me out, all right?"

She nods. "All right."

I've rehearsed this several times in my mind so that I could get it just right. Because it's important. Because she needs to hear it. "I'm sorry for how I was before– when we were younger. But noticing you– acknowledging your affection would have meant facing up to fact that I would someday have to marry and become king and take responsibility for all of Renais. I wasn't ready to do that then. There was a time all I wanted was to master the lance. I used to dream of travelling the continent improving my skill, of living without burdens, without responsibilities, without being tied down to a kingdom."

I pause as I see her lips twitch into a smile. "What?" I ask, puzzled, my stomach in knots because I've still got more to say and I haven't yet reached the crux of the matter.

"I'm sorry," she says, looking abashed. "I just can't help but find it funny that you would have so much in common with Joshua." This earns a chuckle from me as I think of the brash gambler who turned out to be an unlikely king. "Go on, Ephraim. I didn't mean to interrupt," Tana says gently and I'm resisting the urge to stroke her face, to run my fingers through her hair and press my lips to hers.

"And then..." I sigh and press on so as not to dwell on what's past longer than I need to to get the words out. "And then there was the war. When father was slain I couldn't run from my responsibilities any longer."

Tana raises an eyebrow. "And I started looking like a good marriage prospect?" Truth be told she's looking a little less than pleased– which is rather the opposite outcome I was hoping for.

"No." I take hold of her shoulders and look her in the eyes. "But I was finally able to see what was in front of me. And you've grown up so much, Tana. At first I thought we'd have to spend our time protecting you, but in the end you protected us as much as we ever protected you. I was thoughtless and I was arrogant. Can you forgive me?"

I get my answer in the smile on her lips.

"There's also–" And here I clear my throat feeling unexpectedly ill at ease. "Something else."

"Something else?" she says uncertainly.

I turn to look out over the battlements once again. "I've been thinking... How would you like to be queen of Renais?" I hear her breath catch, but I keep my eyes on the countryside; I know if I look at her right now I'll start to grin like a lad attending his first royal ball.

"Ephraim..."

"Of course one of the requirements is being married to me..."

"I think I can live with that," she says, and as I glance in her direction the smile that greets me makes me feel giddy. Discretely, she reaches for my hand and intertwines her fingers with mine. We're both leaning on the battlements looking out; anyone who glances this way would never guess what passes between us, that we've both just agreed to change everything, to share our lives.

"Tana?"

"Hmm?"

"How about we go find somewhere a little more private so I can kiss you."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," she says and, as I turn to look at her, the glint in her eye makes me heart race. As we move along the walkway towards the nearest guard tower I can't help but notice that, down in the courtyard, Innes's back is turned. This delights me far more than it should.


	7. Eirika and Seth

**Eirika**

I have always loved to look out at the Renais countryside form the castle battlements. Bathed in moonlight, you can't see the scars left by the war and the rolling hills and silvered fields look as pristine as they did before Grado's invasion. So much pain came from the war, so much grief and suffering. How does one find happiness in the shadow of all this loss? My brother seems to have found the answer, so for once I am alone in my doubt.

"My lady."

Seth's voice startles me; I hadn't heard him approaching. My melancholy thoughts made me distracted: even now I'd make a poor soldier, it seems. "Seth..." His dark tunic and trousers make him little more than a shadow save where the light slants over his face and catches on the silver clasp of his cloak. It's not the breeze that makes me shiver as I look at him, suddenly remembering another night and our race through the darkness. The memory of the warmth of his arms around me is enough to make the night air seem cold. I look away again and start as he puts his cloak over my shoulders.

"You should come indoors, my lady. The night air is chill and you're not dressed for it."

"I'm fine," I murmur and pull his cloak around my bare arms. His scent clings to the fabric and I breathe deeply of it, feeling that I'm surreptitiously filling myself with his very essence. He always smells faintly of leather like the straps of his armour.

"Lady Eirika," he begins but I cut him off.

"I'm fine. I just needed time to think and a little fresh air. Why did you come? Is anything the matter?"

He shakes his head. "King Ephraim was worried. You left dinner so early and when your attendants informed him that you weren't in your quarters he asked me to find you and make sure you're well."

I smile as he says it. Even when he's trying to enjoy his last evening with Tana, Ephraim looks out for me. And it's always Seth he sends after me. I wonder if he knows, if he suspects. "Did you notice how happy he looked tonight, Seth?"

Seth tilts his head, looking puzzled– at my change of mood I suppose. "You mean the King? Yes, he seemed full of good cheer. Overflowing with it in fact. I thought perhaps he was pleased that Prince Innes would be on his way tomorrow."

I can't help but laugh and the quirk of Seth's lips gives him away as easily as a grin or a wink from another man would. "I wonder if that's what Innes will think too." Mirth bubbles up in me even now at the happy news, though my happiness would be complete if only... I look out again to the countryside as I say, "Ephraim and Tana plan to marry."

"That's wonderful news, Lady Eirika."

"Please don't tell anyone yet. It won't be official until she returns to Frelia and speaks with her parents."

"Of course, my lady. If I may, who else has been told?"

"I imagine my brother's told Kyle and Forde, but no one else."

"Prince Innes?"

A smile tickles my lips. "No."

"He'll be incensed when he finds out."

And now I can't repress a smile any longer. It's so very typical of Ephraim. "I imagine Ephraim rather enjoys the thought, though of course he says it's because Tana will have to travel with Innes and he doesn't want him badgering her all the way home."

"Ah. Of course." I love that wryness in him; it's a rare treat when I glimpse it. Few others ever seem to see though his mask: they think him rigid, humourless, cold. They could not be more wrong.

"It's clear tonight," I say as I look up at the blue-black sky, studded with stars. Other things are clear as well. I love Seth. It's not an infatuation or a passing fancy. I love him.

I've seen him strike down armed men with a single blow. In battle he's as fierce as a lion, but here, he's always gentle, always calm. I've seen the best and the worst of him during the war and I want to always be with him as we were in those days. As we rebuild our kingdom I want to know that he'll always be there at my side, not as my vassal, but as my companion, my confidant. And I must admit to myself that I also want other, less maidenly, things of him as well.

I pull his cloak more tightly around myself, wishing it were his arms. It's strange when I think of the night we fled Renais. How can one night be at once so terrible and so wonderful?

_That night... I felt what you felt._

I can still hear him speaking those words, his voice taut with emotion. I was taken aback. I had never expected... I had hardly known my own feelings until that moment and then to hear that he shared them... _I felt what you felt._ Somehow those words opened a floodgate and I've not been able to shut it again. Since then I've yearned to be near him. In truth, I had wanted that before, but that longing was made keener by awareness.

And now I long to hear him speak those words again. Is it really so wrong? I don't believe so. I refuse to believe that my love for Seth is inappropriate, that he is in any way unworthy. Rank should be bestowed by action, not only by birth and he's proven himself truer and braver than any. Surely silver is not too base for a princess.

It may be selfish to speak my thoughts, painful to both of us, but I cannot pretend that what has passed between us never happened. "How lucky they are to have fallen in love with the person most appropriate for them."

"Yes," says Seth very quietly. He breathes deeply of the night air and turns to look out over the battlements. "Very fortunate indeed."

I envy them. I don't begrudge them their happiness– how could I when they're among those I love the most in this world– but I want what they have. I glance over my shoulder. I want the man standing next to me.

"But Lute..."

We both spin as we hear voices approaching. Lute and Artur, apparently out for a late night walk, are heading towards us, oblivious to anyone around them.

"I'm quite certain, Artur. The signs are clear from my readings and all the evidence points to this single conclusion. He is secretly in love with Princess L'Arachel of the Theocracy of Rausten." This earns a raised eyebrow from me. It's rude to eavesdrop, but what in the world could they be discussing? After all when it comes to Lute there's no telling.

They're still so wrapped up in their conversation that they haven't yet noticed us. "I don't think chivalric romances are really the best guide. And honestly, General Seth isn't– Good evening, general." Even in the dim light it's clear that Artur is turning beet red as he spots Seth and me. It takes all my training as a princess to hold back a grin and to spare Artur the embarrassment of knowing we've overheard. Seth is standing very stiffly, more so than usual, as he does when he's uncomfortable. His abashment is endearing somehow.

"Good evening," Seth manages, though he sounds very curt. Lute, head cocked to one side, is staring openly at him. She looks like she's studying him the way she used to do with the monsters we fought during the war, with an odd, impartial curiosity.

"Good evening, Princess Eirika," Artur adds with an awkward half bow.

"Good evening, Artur, Lute." Lute's eyes are rivetted on Seth and she probably hasn't even heard me. "It's pleasant out, isn't it?"

"Y– yes. Yes it is," Artur stammers.

I smile and try to give him time to regain his composure. "Out for an evening stroll?"

"Yes. Lute was just telling me about her..." He hesitates a moment and tugs at his robes a bit. "Her latest reading."

"Your castle library has a most impressive collection," Lute says, without taking her eyes off poor Seth.

"Thank you. My family has taken great pains to collect them over several generations. We were happy to see them untouched by Grado's forces while they occupied the castle."

This at least catches Lute's attention. "Oh yes! It would have been a terrible tragedy to lose such fine volumes. Did you know there's an original manuscript by–"

"Lute," Artur interrupts, tugging subtly at her sleeve. "I'm sure the princess and General Seth were discussing important matters. We should probably let them get back to their discussion."

She looks about to protest but then stops and glances curiously at Artur whose expression could only be described as pleading. They bid us goodnight and continue along the walkway. It's not until they've headed into one of the guard towers and have disappeared from sight that I speak.

"Seth," I begin slowly, struggling to keep a straight face, "is there something you want to tell me?"

He looks truly distressed as he turns to me and I so want to throw my arms around him. "Princess Eirika, I never– that is to say... You know that I..." I don't believe I've ever seen him so flustered and can't maintain my sober air any longer and, instead, I laugh.

"I'm sorry," I manage to get out, but he's already cracked a smile. "At least if we hear any odd rumours we'll know how they started."

"Indeed," he says. And then, after looking in the direction Artur and Lute disappeared in, "I don't believe I've ever spoken more than four words to Princess L'Arachel."

"Lute probably thinks you're worshipping L'Arachel from afar. Isn't that what knights do in romances?" They've long been a popular form of entertainment, often read aloud on rainy afternoons or sung in ballad form after meals, so the conventions of the genre are well known to most.

He winces. "Ballads are a far cry from the day-to-day world, my lady."

"Yes, I suppose so." I smile and lean against the battlements once more, looking out over my kingdom– or my brother's kingdom I suppose; it makes little actual difference. Though he now wears the crown, we have always shared the burden of Renais' rule and I want only to help him restore our homeland. Seth looks more relaxed now as he rests his hands on the stone battlements, not quite leaning on them as I do, but clearly at ease.

The breeze whispers through my hair as we stand here in the moonlight. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him glance over at me. I wonder if he thinks I'm beautiful. He is so handsome. The line of his jaw, the set of his shoulders, how straight he stands: in the pale light he could be a marble statue. Is it the moonlight that makes me bold, I wonder, or just the powerful desire to know that he's flesh and blood, not sculpted stone, as I reach out and place my hand over his.

He doesn't jerk his hand away, doesn't gently ease it out from under mine. And suddenly there's silence– the silence of two people who know one another's feelings. For a while I savour it, this sense of closeness, fleeting though it might be. Will he chide himself later, think that he was weak to indulge his feelings even so innocently? I wish I could relieve him of his burdens, and though I will perhaps only make things awkward once again between us, I choose to speak.

"I've been thinking, Seth..."

"Yes, my lady?"

"When Ephraim and Tana marry– it won't be for a few months, I imagine, but when they do, Tana will become Queen of Renais. They'll likely have heirs within a year or two and once they do their line will be secure. So I will never inherent the title of queen." He remains silent and I go on. "You said once that I might have to forgo... attachments... in order to defend Renais." He's standing very still. It seems strangely quiet, as if the castle sentries' footfalls and the chirrup of crickets have all faded away, for all I can hear is the shallow, rapid sound of Seth's breathing. "Seth, I realized something today. I am not nor will I ever be a queen. And you're not a knight in my service, but in the service of my brother."

"Lady Eirika..." His voice is strained, but I feel an unnatural calm. Ephraim's and Tana's news has lifted a great weight from my shoulders, the weight of Renais itself. I am a princess and that is all I shall ever be.

"That's all I wanted to say." My rank may still be far above his, but even so, that distance no longer seems so great. The space between us no longer seems a vast chasm, but only a narrow divide, overleaped with a slight effort, a bound, a leap, easily crossed with a helping hand. Without this weight on my shoulders, I can cross it. Standing on the other side, I will offer him my hand and wait for him to shed his own burdens and take it in his.

**ooo**

**Seth**

Her hand over mine is warm and I dare not turn to look at her. My thoughts betray me even now, for the only thing that echoes through my mind are the words "I love you. I love you. I love you."

**THE END**


End file.
